Heal - Riren
by Jwolf1999
Summary: Levi finds him unconscious on the floor of the bathroom, face pale and coated with sweat. Warning: Trigger warning, angst, hints of BL. My first sorta Levi x Eren and its more angsty than my KakuHida fanfcs. Am I weird or what? Nevertheless, enjoy! (Disclaimer: No I do not own snk)


Levi finds him unconscious on the floor of the bathroom, face pale and coated with sweat. The crimson pool is a stark contrast against those clean white tiles covering the floor. He smells the metallic stench of blood lingering in the air, and fights down the urge to hurl as the memories of gory battles flood him. Instead, he screams.

After Eren is taken away by the doctors, Armin sits down beside him. "He's always been thinking of himself as a monster, you know," the boy speaks. Levi continues to look down, acting as if he has not been paying Armin any attention. They continue to stay by each other's side, with an occasional sigh as the only break from the tense atmosphere and growing silence.

"I should go," Armin comments, pushing himself off the couch. Levi makes no move to stop him.

Humanity's strongest glances at the retreating figure of the boy, and he suddenly feels weaker than he ever had before. He should have picked up on the signs that Eren's been displaying for quite some time now. Like the dull eyes seemingly devoid of life, or the forced smile he shows his group of friends, or the thin red lines Levi thought he imagined on the brat's wrists, hidden under the long sleeves of the uniform.

Soon, the doctors approach him, having finally stabilized Eren's current condition.

With a weary glance at the door, he hesitates for a fraction of second, but still forces himself to enter the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, Levi turns around and gets a good look at the boy. At first glance he looks peaceful, the soft, cream-coloured bed sheets complimenting his features. Sunlight streams in from the window beside the bed, basking him in a warm glow. Levi walks closer to the resting figure, stretching out his hands to caress the smooth skin on his cheeks. Though, he changes his mind just before contact and let his hand linger there for a moment more before sitting down on a nearby chair instead.

Eren looks like an angel, he thinks to himself.

Upon closer inspection, he sees that one wrist is wrapped in bandages, the other wrist covered with multiple cuts. Red fading to pink, but still standing out against the pale skin. He frowns, grasping those wrists with a gentleness he never knew he had.

He stays in that position for a long time, gazing at the one laying beside him. His breathing is even and his pulse is steady, Levi notes with relief. The sight that greeted him when he opened the bathroom door is still fresh in his mind. It haunts him to see the brat like that. Clearing his head of these depressing thoughts, he waits patiently for the other to wake.

And finally, Eren opens his eyes.

"Heichou? Where am I-" he stops abruptly when he realises that Levi is gripping his wrists. Said man feels the slightest tremble when the boy tenses and sees the look of fear on his face. He lets go of Eren's wrists, an awkward silence following after.

Eren looks down, head drooping, as Levi stares at him.

The tear droplets didn't go unnoticed.

In a moment he is beside the sobbing boy, a hand placed on his shoulder, hoping to provide any form of comfort. Eren cries freely, the tears streaming down from his emerald eyes as he tries to wipe it away. Levi stands beside him, body bent and trying to comfort him. He hates seeing Eren broken like this,_ hatesithatesithatesithatesitsomuch _

Eren calms down a while later, eyes looking straight ahead but not seeing anything, and Levi has the feeling that he is just an empty shell. He takes the boys hands in his own, and is pleased to feel him intertwining their fingers.

"Heichou, do you hate me for being a titan?"

"Idiot, what do you think?"

From the lack of response Levi has the feeling that he had said the wrong things. Sighing, he grasps the other's face, albeit somewhat roughly, and gives him a glare. "I do not hate you, so don't you dare think that. You're a titan, but you're humanity's last hope too, so be that hope for others. Be the light that guides them to freedom. No matter what those bastards say, you won't listen to them, Jaeger, and that's an order, get it?"

Eren stares back, still as unresponsive as ever, but Levi can see a spark behind those beautiful eyes of emerald. Eren is tearing up again, but this time out of gratitude.

"Yes sir," he muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
